1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a torque support arranged between a gear unit housing and a driven unit housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art torque support arranged between an engine and a wheel block is disclosed by German reference DE 40 21 054. This torque support is plate-shaped and has two parallel contact faces. One of the two contact faces abuts the engine housing and is fastened thereto by screws. The other of the two contact faces at least partially abuts the wheel block and, for purposes of supporting occurring torques, the torque support is additionally fastened at one location to the wheel block. The radial distance between the engine shaft and the fastening location is selected so as to be as large as possible. The connection between the engine and wheel block comprises a flanging on each of the components with meshing teeth.
This prior art torque support supports torques reliably and with little play such that the transmission shaft is not loaded with bending stresses by transverse or shearing forces resulting from the torque support. However, this torque support requires tight tolerances for the meshing teeth and is therefore difficult and costly to manufacture. When the toothing tolerances are increased, the torque support can be manufactured more easily and inexpensively, but it is no longer practical, especially for applications involving larger constructional size and stresses.